1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There are recording apparatuses including a printer as a representative example that are capable of being used stand-alone without any connection to a computer. For example, JP-A-2011-42125 discloses such a printer in which a panel that supports a display displaying various pieces of information and images is provided tiltably through a tilting mechanism. An example of the display includes a display constituted by a liquid crystal display device. Since a surface of a liquid crystal display device is constituted by a transparent plate member made of resin or glass, a liquid crystal display device is generally not much resistant to impact and pressure. Accordingly, during transportation or storage, a resin molded cover covering the display is mounted on the display to protect the liquid crystal display device from external impact and pressure.
However, in recent years, displays of printers that can be used stand-alone have become larger and the covers covering the displays have become larger. Accordingly, a resin molded cover tends to have warpage, and a gap between the cover and the panel easily occurs when the cover is mounted on the panel to cover the display. Accordingly, during transportation or storage, disadvantageously, dust and dirt enter through the gap and adhere to the display.